Paper Cut Ecstasy
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Nothing's ever as simple or mild as a paper cut with Creed and Logan.  Slash.  Established Relationship.


Title: "Paper Cut Ecstasy"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Nothing's ever as simple or mild as a paper cut with Creed and Logan.<br>Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 581<br>Date Written: 12 January, 2011  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Victor glowered at Logan, whose eyes were filling with a shining wetness that annoyed him all the more. His claws arched and glistened in the light of the office, and a snarl slipped from his lips before he could stop it. He growled in disgust and turned away, his long, brown trench coat whirling around his muscular body as he did so.

"But . . . But . . . " Logan whimpered.

Victor ignored him.

"It's a paper cut!" Logan finally wailed, and Victor whirled back around, anger seething from his face. His mouth flew open, his fangs flashing, and then he stopped and looked at the blood that trickled between Logan's fingers. Whatever had cut him was definitely not simply paper for paper could never bring blood from either of them. They were far too strong to be bothered by the trivial likes of paper cuts, but that didn't matter. A sly grin began to tug at the corners of Victor's mouth as he finally understood what his beloved mate wanted.

"Fine," he snarled and stalked back to his little brother's side. He leaned down and, hiding his grin, ran his tongue between Logan's fingers, lapping up the blood like a contented cat sipping milk and sending delicious shivers tingling all the way through Logan from his dark, curling hair all the way through the tips of his toes clad in cowboy boots.

Victor smirked knowingly as he started to pull away. "Happy now?"

"No," Logan answered with a pout.

Vic's mouth flew open, but Logan grabbed him and slammed his mouth down on top of his, his tongue thrusting deep into his hot, instinctively welcoming mouth. He dipped his man as he took control, running his fingers over his hard muscles and thrusting deeper into his mouth. His tongue twisted wildly against and around Vic's as he pressed his body into his, his erection throbbing against Victor's despite their leather pants.

Time stood still as the lovers kissed. It could have been five minutes, an hour, a day, or even a week. Nothing in the world mattered to them save for each other and the maddening passion building between them and threatening to engulf and devour them. Both eagerly admittedly, albeit silently, that they were aching for that passion to eat them as their mouths were now doing, and then, finally, when their breathing was slowly beginning to grow ragged and a small line of crimson blood trickled from Logan's mouth from where Vic's fangs had nuzzled the inside of his bottom lip, Logan released Victor.

Vic was so stunned by the sudden release that he barely caught himself from falling. "Logan?" he questioned in shock, his voice coming out in a whisper.

It was Logan's turn to smirk this time. "_Now_," he announced with a tempting, feral grin, "I'm happy."

Victor could have sworn he saw a tail swishing from Logan's tightly-clad buttocks as the shorter man walked away. "Not so fast," Vic growled, launching himself through the air and tackling his man. "You're not getting away from here until I'm happy too," he told him, growling playfully.

"Oh really?" Logan returned. "And when's that gonna be?"

"When I've rode you long and hard into next week, whelp." And then, quite promptly, Victor covered Logan in hot, savage kisses; secretly tender caresses; and seductive licks. Neither man was going anywhere fast, but then, that's exactly what they both wanted as they loved long into the night and the following day.

**The End**


End file.
